De suspiros y esperanzas
by qaroinlove
Summary: Dos amigos ocupados, una castaña sola y enamorada de el hombre mas oscuro de Hogwarts, ella no quiere que se de cuenta y el quiere que crea que no lo nota… Para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins.


_****_**_De suspiros y esperanzas._**_****_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> JKR es dueña de la saga, yo solo me adjudico la trama y esto va para el reto del foro _**the **__**ruins.**_

_**Summary:**_ Dos amigos ocupados, una castaña sola y enamorada de el hombre mas oscuro de Hogwarts, ella no quiere que se de cuenta y el quiere que crea que no lo nota… Para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins.

_**Palabra clave: Suspiro**_

_**Emparejamiento:**_Severus Snape & Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor, aquella chica de rebeldes bucles castaños y calidos ojos miel, se encontraba refugiada en lo que era su lugar seguro… biblioteca.<p>

Desde la mañana se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, había una enorme pila de libros delante de ella, los cuales no había tocado, se encontraba sola, como desde hace tiempo lo estaba, ya que sus inseparables amigos se encontraban muy ocupados con sus respectivas novias. Lo único que la detenía en ese lugar era… Severus Snape.

Aquel huraño y malhumorado profesor de pociones.

¿Que hacia Severus también en la biblioteca? No lo sabia, nada más lo miraba ir y venir de la sección prohibida a la mesa, donde se sentaba a leer cuidadosamente algún ejemplar tomado.

Tenía una amplia vista de todos sus movimientos, ya que el profesor estaba a dos mesas de distancia de donde ella se encontraba.

No lo estaba espiando ni nada… era… Solo que… Estaba muy ocupada estudiando, si eso era. Aunque aquella vocecita traicionera de su interior negaba todo -claro que lo estas observando- le decía aquella voz- y desde hace tiempo para ser honesta consigo misma.

Desde principios de sexto curso empezó todo…

**:::FLASH BACK:::**

Hermione Granger, iba a toda prisa por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, tan apurada estaba por llegar temprano a la clase de la profesora McGonagall, que no mira por donde iba ni a quien empujaba.

Y es que todo había sido culpa de Lavender y Parvati, quienes se quedaron hablando hasta altas horas de la noche, de los chicos con quienes habían salido el curso anterior.

Solo Merlín sabe a que horas cayo rendida por el sueño, lo único que sabia era que, si llegaba tener algún reporte en su impecable historial, Lavender y Parvati la pensarían dos veces para volver ha hablar de chicos a altas horas de la noche y en presencia de Hermione.

La chica castaña iba tan sumida en sus ideas de venganza, que no se dio cuenta que choco contra alguien, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el duro golpe en el frío piso.

Para Hermione no sentir el frío piso, si no al contrario unos calidos brazos que la sostenían la hicieron reaccionar, al abrir los ojos, se asusto al ver de quien se trataba, hubiera preferido mil veces el piso.

Y es que el profesor Snape iba tan sumido en la ultima charla que tuvo con el director, que no se dio cuenta que la molesta "sabelotodo" Granger iba achocar contra el, y menos en el acto de caballerosidad innato que tuvo para con ella.

Y es que a lo único que alcanzo a reaccionar Severus Snape fue a evitar la caída de dicha chica, ya que la tomo por la cintura quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara de su alumna.

Cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos pudo notar la mirada obscura de su profesor de pociones sobre ella ya que ambos estaban cara a cara, y eso la hizo sonrojar furiosamente. Al estar tan cercas de él pudo notar que esta vez sus ojos no estaba endurecidos, ni tampoco había rastro del odio tan característico en ellos y eso le llamo la atención, en ellos había algo mas, algo que pudo identificar como… ¿preocupación?.

Severus al notar la escasa distancia que los separaba, la soltó bruscamente y la chica cayó al frío suelo.

Hermione solo pudo sentir el golpe al caer, pero un estaba tan sorprendida de ver algo mas que solo odio en los ojos de su profesor, que no pudo decir nada.

-Granger…- susurro peligrosamente Snape- cinco puntos menos por correr por los pasillos y diez puntos menos por agredir a un profesor- y así el profesor después de restarle puntos a la casa de los leones, giro sobre sus talones y se retiro del pasillo dejando a una sorprendida Hermione tanto por la rapidez del momento y sobre todo por esos ojos negros que le llamaron fuertemente su atención.

**:::FIN FLASH BACK:::**

Desde ese momento Hermione Granger quiso saber por que su profesor estaba preocupado, y así empezó esa extraña rutina de observarle.

Muchas veces observo los pequeños gestos que hacia, desde la mueca de asco al ver alguna poción mal hecha, o el fruncir el ceño cuando leía algún ensayo en clases, que de seguro estaba mal hecho por la expresión que ponía.

Y ahora ha pasado más de medio curso, se ha memorizado cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus muecas, hasta los pequeños gestos que hace, y tarde se ha dado cuenta, que se enamoro de él sin esperarlo.

Porque en cada clase hacia lo posible por llamar su atención, pero al darse cuenta de que no lo lograba, lloraba de frustración y se prometía a si misma que lo lograría a la próxima.

Y cuando lograba captar alguna mirada de su amado tormento solo era para restarle puntos a su casa por algún motivo, pero lo que mas le duele son las miradas cargadas de desden que le da, eso hace que su pequeño corazón se comprima al saber que nunca la vera mas allá de una simple alumna molesta.

Hermione Granger estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que Severus se dirigía a ella en silenciosos pasos.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cercas de ella susurro cercas de su oído-La próxima vez…- hablaba mientras arrastraba las palabras- que deseé verme… sólo pídalo señorita Granger.

Hermione Granger abrió enormemente los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que…? Más bien dicho ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta de…?, y como si esas preguntas las hubiera expresado con palabras, Severus que aun estaba a un lado de ella le respondió – es que es tan fácil de leer, Srta. Granger. Usted es como un libro abierto- al decir esto ultimo el profesor de pociones se enderezó y salio rápidamente de la biblioteca en largas zancadas, dejando a una mas que sorprendida Hermione.

La chica sonrío tontamente, ¿seria posible que tuviera alguna oportunidad? No lo sabia, pero lo averiguaría. Así que Hermione tomo todas su pertenencias de la mesa antes de salir detrás del dueño de su corazón, solo tal vez… tal vez tenga una oportunidad de ser vista mas allá de una simple sabelotodo…

Y así, en medio de ánimos renovados Hermione dio un gran _**suspiro**_ de esperanza mientras se dirigía hacia su oportunidad de ser feliz…


End file.
